Soul Eater Moon
The Moon (月, Tsuki) is a noteworthy part of the Soul Eater world. Like The Sun, it is shown to have a face and seems to exhibit various personality traits. LocationEdit The Moon is located far enough in the sky above the Earth's surface that, to arrive at this satellite, fast flight is necessary, whether by vehicles such as the Demon Airship or by flight capabilities found in certain meisters, weapons,shinigami, and witches. The Moon only appears at night, but the strangest thing is that some clouds pass behind the Moon, which gives the impression that it is actually inside the atmosphere. Occasionally, the Moon also makes an appearance in peoples' minds or hallucinations. Appearance A giant bright and yellow moon, no matter what the time, the Moon is always in a crescent shape. It appears to be like a face looking to the side, with a long curved pointed nose and an ever-present large toothy grin. A single large crater with a big googly eyeball seen in the darkness of the crater serves as its eye. In the anime, it is almost always snickering to itself. At some parts of the series, blood comes out from its mouth. While appearing in people's minds or hallucinations, the Moon's appearance takes on a more gruesome look. In Masamune Nakatsukasa's soul, the Moon is black, constantly pouring a heavy stream of black liquid from its mouth. In the anime, a Moon also appears in Stein's mind while he experiences madness as a deep reddish pink, its eyes black and angry. The Moon contains numerous caverns, which can be accessed through the satellite's nostrils. The caverns are almost like a maze, which makes difficult to locate a person without being able to sense their soul wavelength. After his escape from Death City, Asura hid inside the caverns of the Moon. He was able to refashion the caverns until they resembled his shrine underneath Death City, with pillars marked with his three-eye Kishin symbol. Part in the Story and Symbolism Although it does not have a clear personality, Atsushi Ōkubo occasionally gives both the moon as well as the Sun some 'dialogue' (although this is unclear). Usually, the Moon's dialogue is often associated with sarcasm and dark humor. Its twisted appearance is somewhat more frightening than the Sun. As most dark scenes in the manga take place at night, the Moon is often symbolic in representing the antagonists of the series and their various schemes and doings. It also drools blood at scenes of carnage and bloodshed; it is a rumor that this happens when blood is shed in its presence. This gives it the theme of death and murder. It is seen as the negative to the Sun's positive energy. It can also be seen as a symbol of the madness present in the series. It is often there when insanity is in the air, looking insane itself along with some of the characters. This maybe a reference to old folklore, how people believed that the moon is what causes insanity, hence the terms lunacy and lunatic. In the Manga, this was later proven when Makadiscovered that the Moon was where the Kishin Asura was hiding throughout the whole series. Justin Law has also appeared on the moon after Maka discovered the location of his "God" showing that somehow there is a way to survive on the moon. How this is possible is unknown, but the fact that the Kishin is on the Moon may have something to do with it since its madness has been greatly affecting both its appearance and most likely its inner and outer structure thus explaining how Justin is breathing. It's also possible that the moon actually is in the atmosphere, as mentioned before in regards to the clouds passing behind it, and how DWMA could reach it simply with a Blimp. That Azusa Yumi's shots could easily reach the moon with enough speed and momentum to cause damage to the Kishin with full strength reinforces this idea. The moon also appeared even more sentient; when Crona flew into the its nose, it sneezed, and it also showed expressions reacting to large damage done on itself. Crona uses the moon's loss of teeth as a simile by saying just as the moon's teeth aren't lined up, the resonance link between meister and weapon are also not when infected with their feelings, leaving them unable to match soul wavelengths. When Crona sacrificed themselves to dissolve and seal the Kishin from inside out with their own Mad Blood, augmented by "BREW", the whole moon was caught within its radius, becoming the vision of a pitch-black full moon with its eye still visible from the blood's slightly translucent surface. It is unknown whether the effects of Mad Blood are permanent. Trivia * The Moon's distinctive look previously appeared in B. Ichi, the manga that Atsushi Ōkubocreated before Soul Eater. * Atsushi Ōkubo desired to set the climax of the manga Soul Eater on the Moon before starting the series, but he also thought it would be difficult for the plot to lead to the Moon. That is why, as early as Chapter 1, he drew the Moon amid clouds to show it was much closer than in real life and hence could be reached by the Soul Eater characters. Category:The Universe